Idiot!
by Colie88
Summary: Ever wonder how Remus and Tonks got together? Read on to find out


A/N: This was going to be done for the idiom challenge, but someone beat me to the pairing. So I decided to post it anyway. Rating is for the swearing. And if there's any spelling errors I missed, sorry.

Nymphadora Tonks grabbed her hands and pulled her short purple hair in frustration. Remus Lupin could be so... so _infuriating. _The idiot was going to push her and her love away, and all out of fear! _Just because he turns into a savage beast that kills humans every month, he thinks he isn't worthy of having someone to make him happy! _Tonks thought to herself. _Well, I'll show him!  
_

_  
_"You see!" said a strained voice. _Is that MY voice? Talk about wearing a heart on your sleeve or whatever that stupid muggle saying is! _Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," ssid Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"  
_  
_"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times..."

"And I've told you a million times, "said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor...too dangerous..."  
_  
_"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them.

"This is...not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead..."  
**  
**"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly.

_  
_She had left after her outburst and refused to see him for a month. If he didn't want her love, then fine. She would give it to someone else. Though she thought she could stop loving him, Tonks knew there was no way in Merlin's big baggy green pants she was going to be able to get over him. So Remus was a werewolf. Who cared? Well, ok, so most of the damn wizarding community gave a fuck, but Tonks was different. To her, Remus was a kind, compassionate, loving person. Sure, his  
' furry little problem' put a damper in his spirits around the full moon, but she compared it to a woman with PMS during her period. It wasn't that big of a deal to her.

Remus of course had an entirely different idea._Stupid prat! What part of I don't care about his '"time of the month" doesn't he understand? Is it so unfathomable to him that somebody actually fucking accepts him as he is? That, finally, someone WANTS to be with him for who and what he is?  
_  
A knock on the door interruppted her thoughts. Upon opening it, she glared at the person on the other side. "What do you want? Have you come to give me more of your excuses as to why I should stop loving you?"

Remus Lupin stood on the stoop soaking wet and looking rightfully ashamed. "I'm sorry, Nymph-"

"I told you to not to ever call me that," she hissed venoumously at him.

"-Tonks," he corrected hastily.It was raining and he looked a bit cold. "Look, can I come in? I would like to talk."

Tonks' eyes narrowed. "About...?"

"Us," he said simply. Hesitantly, she opened the door wide enough to let him into the small apartment. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. She tried her best to look angry though she couldn't help the pounding of her heart she was sure he could hear above the pattering of rain.

"Talk,"__

"I don't want to be interruppted, alright? Just let me get this out." Remus started. Looking her straight in the eye he continued. "You deserve someone better, someone who is better looking and doesn't turn into a monster every month. Why you want me, I cannot begin to imagine. However much I feel you deserve someone better, you dont think so. You want me and that makes me extremely happy. I love you, Tonks, and nothing is going to change that." He paused before continuing. "So, I came here to ask you one question," Tonks stared at him, tears starting to fall on her face. Remus took her hand and kneeled in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

Tonks stared at him, and then slapped him. "Remus Lupin, how dare you make me think you wanted things to be done with! That you never wanted to see me again! _Of course_ I'll marry you, you idiot!" She gave him a bone crushing hug. "And haven't you ever heard the muggle saying, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder"?"

A/N: Well.. whats your take?? Hit the pretty button and tell me.


End file.
